Ben 10: The Jedi Path
by Echo751
Summary: Follow a 13 year old Ben Tennyson as here learns the ways of the Jedi, will he be able to end the clone wars with the help of his friends. Warning: Rated T for somewhat mature story points planned for future chapters. (Sorry if the summary is bad)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note** : So this is my first story I'm posting so bear with me.

A few key things for the story. I'll be using a custom set of events for right after Gwen was shown to have the Omnitrix, which means stuff might not fit with how the original Ben 10 events(like the road trip) will be different. This also applies to the star wars canon info. Here is a few of the major changes:

Frank Tennyson was adopted, he's really the son of a late friend of Max who was the one to meet Verdona. And no only Max, his late wife and Verdona know about this.

Ben is smarter then he was in the original time line, having more time to study and Gwen helped him due to the fact he lacked any powers and needed some way to get ahead.

Kevin did not become evil and is a good friend of Ben, though Kevin does learn to control his powers.

Other changes will be mentioned in the story as it progresses.

I'd also like to ask you readers is who should I ship with Ben, I'll post the list of girls I feel could be parred with Ben.

Now let us get to the story.

 **Chapter 1: A Odd(but nice) Discovery.**

A 13 year old boy sat on a rock a distance away from his home town crying. He was wearing a green shirt with a number 10 in black on the front, tan cargo pants and black shoes.

The reason why was that for the past few years he felt like he was not wanted, not hated but unloved. After his cousin got the Omnitrix, things started to go down hill. Now his cousin wasn't that bad, she was, what was the word. Bratty, that's it, she was so full of her self, but after Vilgax and Ghostfreak a.k.a Zs'Skayr kidnapped her and he freed her before they could kill her, she realized how bad she'd been.

But shortly after their 11 birthday her secret about having the Omnitrix to the world along with the fact that aliens are real, his mother and father started to ignore him, not really noticing he was getting bullied at school.

One time he even blew up at the bullies punching one of them, he got detention for a week yet his parents never even read the notice from the school. The bullies, JT and Crash confronted and tried to antagonize him in which he walked past them, ignoring them. They stopped bothering him about 7 months ago.

But that was a while ago, now he wished he could get any attention at all. He was now sitting out in the woods hoping for something to come his way just something, and ya he was mad at his family.

 _"Ben, Ben..."_ A firm yet gentle voice said, hearing it. Ben jumped up, surprised at hear the voice. "Who are you, and on that where are you." Ben shouted, not seeing the origin of the voice. _"My name is not important for now, please follow the trail I set."_ The voice said, a trail of white glowing mist started to appear, decided to see where this would go and he felt he could trust this voice.

Ben walk only lasted a few minutes as he came to a cave, but it was weird. He had walked past here before and there had never been a cave here. But the mist went into the cave, Ben felt he need not fear and so he entered the cave.

The entrance was nothing special but as soon as he went in Ben saw that the walls changed from rocky jagged look to a smooth clean look. Ben also spotted some sort of writing on the walls, yet Ben could read it, not well but he could still understand them.

Ben continued to walk down the tunnel, when he got to the end of the tunnel he saw a large room. It was ornate, it looked like what one might see in a movie. The room was big but not overly so, it was about 36 feet long, 16 feet wide, and 10 feet tall, there were four pillars in the room set an equally around the room. There were also 4 doors on either side of the room and 2 more on the other end of the room. Though door might be a stretch as where the entrances should have been was instead just flat stone indented in a little. On the walls and pillars there was the same writing was the tunnel Ben had walked down. There were also light fixtures above each door and two more on each pillar.

Ben looked on in awe at the room, he had been in rooms like this during the summer road trip with Gwen and Grandpa Max but this felt different. Ben felt at peace here, he started to walk into the room when he heard the voice again.

 _"Ben_ , _thank you for coming."_ He heard much clearer then before, it sounded like a old mans voice wise yet crisp. Ben turned around, then he saw a humanoid form in a cloak, the beings face completely concealed. "Who are you and why did you lead me here." Ben asked the cloaked figure. _"My name is Reven, and I lead you here because you are strong with the force."_ The being, Reven said.

"What are you talking about, what force?" Ben asked Reven confused at what he said. _"The Force is like like a form of life or creation energy, the force is in everything. I called out to you to make sure you could use the power in you."_ Reven explained, _"I wish to train you how I was taught in how to use the force, but I waited that way you could choose if you wanted to learn."_ he finished.

"So I have powers, why have I never felt it before." Ben questioned. _"You already have used them."_ Reven responded. Ben thought about it, the only times he had any powers was when Gwen and him were in digital settings, like when Gwen used Upgrade and got them stuck in a super slammers video game. Well there was that time with the stone... Wait could that mean.

"Do you mean that when I fought Hex and Charmcaster with that rune stone was more then just the stones power." Ben said, remembering when the two magic users try to get a hold of a magic artifact, something called a rune stone, and when Ben grabed the stone in an attempt to stop Hex from getting the item Ben felt a surge of power. Ben had held his hand up as the burst of fire Hex threw at Ben got deflected, Ben then shot electricity at the two magic users they were both knocked unconscious. He then returned the magic stone to its pedestal and fell asleep for an hour afterword.

Gwen started to learn magic after that and tried to teach him but he could barely cast a light orb spell, after a few weeks Ben stopped trying to learn magic.

 _"Yes young one, you felt the power of the force, are you willing to be trained by me."_ Reven asked Ben. "Yes I want to know what I can do." Ben replied.

 _"Vary well, this way."_ Reven then gestures to the middle door on the wall right of Ben(entrances left) which then slid sideways openning to reveal a room. The room was a simple one there was a raised area for meditation, a desk and chair as well as shelves with books filling the shelves filling the remaining wall space. The room was 10 feet long, 6 feet wide and 7 feet tall.

"Well, I saw this coming." Ben said, he was not stupid Ben does study alot as he does not have to handle hero work his cousin has to. _"Well, let us begin."_ Reven said.

 **End**

So how was it, please comment. And sorry if it was a little short. Here is the list of girls currently there may be more added:

-Elena Validus.

-Eunice.

-Female Albedo. (remember gwen has the omnitrix)

-Ahsoka Tano.

-Harem? (List who you'd want in it)

No Julie and Kai wont be a part of it, yes Ben had a crush on Kai but it went nowhere and he may get a crush on Julie but that might also not go anywhere.

And no Gwen wont be a part of the list either.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: First I should say I miss spelt Revan as Reven in the last chapter so oops. Second is that Kai Green will be Gwen's third team member, also Gwen can cast magic but she has to much on her plate to learn much magic or study nearly as hard as in the OG timeline. Though Gwen only makes the team when she's 15.

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

 _"Telepathy/Mental Bond"_

 _'Thought'_

Just as a note, This is happening on a saturday just for the record.

Chapter 2: Let the training commence.

"Alright Ben first you must start with opening your bond with the force." Revan said as Ben sat down on the meditation pad. Ben crossed his legs then asked " What do I need to do."

 _"Close your eyes and try to feel the power that flows through everything."_ Revan said, floating across from Ben in a meditative position.

 _"Now then repeat after me"_ Revan began. "The force is in all, and all are one through the force. Peace stagnates without the drive of passion, Passion dominates without the peace to guide. Knowledge lacks value without the strengh to act, Power blinds without the serenity to see." They both said this as Revan guided Ben through the Gray Jedi code.

"There is freedom in life, There is purpose in death. May the force guide us for we are the force." They both finished the code. As they did Ben could feel things in the room, he could feel the walls, floor and ceiling.

Ben felt the power flowing through his body, he was starting to see the room in more detail, he could see the books and...

Ben threw his hand up to stop whatever he felt coming towards him as his eyes snaped open. Ben felt the object bounce off his hand.

"What was that." Ben asked looking for what had got thrown at him, he spotted a pebble on the ground.

 _"That was a test."_ Revan said. _"I wished to see how far your bond with the force had become, you are strong with the force young Ben and you are learning fast."_ Revan said reaching for a book.

"What's next." Ben said as he now understod that he had more strength then he thought, maybe he could help his cousin after all.

 _"Now I wish for you to open your mind again, I will bond my mind with yours to let us contact each other."_ As Revan said this Ben felt a presence touch the edge of his mind, but it paused seemingly waiting to be let in.

Ben closed his eyes letting his mind open again, Ben let his mind connect to the presence. Ben could feel Revans mind connect to him. _"Thank you, My padawan."_ Revan said, much clearer then before. But then Ben saw flashes of things, images and glimpses of kids by the age of the human children.

Ben then felt his hair being pulled for a few moments then felt his hair get set back down. Ben opened his eyes as he saw Revan walking back around from behind Ben, Revans hood is also now down letting Ben see his face. (Just look up his wookieepedia page.)

"What did you do?" Ben asked Revan, trying to figure out what he did. _"I gave you whats called a padawan braid, it shows I have taken you as my student."_ Revan said as he moved back in front of Ben. _"Although I did not intend to send anything through the bond, if you wish to ask about anything you saw."_ Revan finished.

"What was the glowing blades and who were those people." Ben asked Revan.

 _"The people were Jedi younglings, and those things are called a lightsaber. They are the tools of the Jedi and Sith, they were designed after the force-imbued swords as well as to not be as clunky as blasters(and swords) were."_ Revan said letting his memories about said things flow, allowing Ben to understand what Revan was talking about.

 _"They were clunky at first, almost as bad as a blaster. But as time went on they became light and elegant. Don't get me wrong, a blaster is a good weapon but most force users can't handle the slight randomness of a blaster at first and don't put the time to overcome their troubles with them so they call balster clumsy and uncivlized."_ Revan said conveying through the bond about what Revan had see and heard about this topick to Ben.

"Will I get trained to use a lightsaber?" Ben asked, getting excited about using a lightsaber. _"Yes I will teach you how to use a lightsaber, there is a room set up for lightsaber training."_ Revan said before looking towards the door. _"You should get home for now, vist when you can my padawan."_

"Alright... Master." Ben said getting up, he then bowed to Revan. Ben took off home, he now had someone who wanted to help Ben someone who searched for him.

Smiling, Ben ran out of the tunnal. Seeing the setting sun Ben started to head home, knowing things were looking up. Even though Ben's parents did not talk much to him, he did not care about that now.

Now he had a future to look forward to.

-Back in the temple-

Revans spirit form was sitting on the meditation pad, thinking. There was a flash of light as a being teleported.

"Well what do you think about him." Said the being, speaking to Revan.

 _"I see why you guided me here after my ship was thrown astray in space, as for the boy, he may help stop it."_ Revan said to the being. The Being smiled before disappearing.

End

So how was it. Please comment. Sorry if this was still short.

There will be more force users who will join Ben before he heads off to the clone wars, but I will be keeping it a secret of who is a force user for now.

And no Cooper is not force sensitive. He's a techno-path Mutant.

The current vote tally:

-Harem. (2)

-Elena Validus. (0)

-Eunice. (0)

-Female Albedo. (0)

-Ahsoka Tano. (0)


End file.
